Annie
by leelee skyla
Summary: So the Brother's had a sister, who knew?
1. preface

Annabelle and her brothers haven't had the best relationship; they were always hiding from each other and always on the run. But Annabelle was the youngest, craziest and most loyal. She was the most beautiful person on the inside and out, she helped so many people in need even when she was going through her own pain. She had long lilac hair with lilac eyes to match, framed by long thick lashes, she had a cute button nose with plump lips, her skin was pale and blemish free, it was soft and perfect. She was short; about 5'1, she had an hourglass figure that any woman would wish to have, that any man would lust after but that didn't matter to her, she was oblivious to her beauty. She was the person others would go to for advice, she was the one a whole room of people would listen to, and she holds power and authority in her voice like no other. But who exactly was she?

Many things, human weren't one of them. She wasn't even the same species as her brothers; she was much more which made her even deadlier.

Annabelle, or as she preferred to be called Anna or Annie, was on her way to a new destination, her new/old home. Mystic falls.

Bonnie Bennett, resident witch, knew something was coming, something that could change her life and those around her. Being friends with a doppelganger, vampires, a werewolf and humans knew she would have to do something in order to protect those she loves.

Walking into the grill to meet her friends she noticed Stephan and Damon Salvatore (vampires) on edge, they obviously must sense change coming too she thought. Walking over to their booth, she glared at the one vampire that grated on her nerves, stopping herself from causing incredible pain on that smug face that belonged to Damon.

"Hey Bonnie" Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger called out to her best friend.

Bonnie answered with a short "Hey" before she turned to face the vampire brothers, "have you two noticed anything recently, like a surge of power or change of atmosphere?" she asked them, noticing the short look they gave each other.

Stephan, being the reasonable brother answered "Yeah, we have, but we just thought it was you growing into your power" he looked to Damon for confirmation before looking at everyone lingering on Elena the most before turning back to Bonnie "We didn't really pay attention until a few days ago when we noticed a the change in weather and atmosphere."

"I've felt it to" whispered Elena to herself before noticing that most people heard her so she started speaking to the group "something's coming isn't it? Something big!" she asked as she looked at her closest friends and family, wanting nothing to happen to them.

Damon snorted, "Can never catch a break!"

At Damon's comment the group went quiet thinking about the possibilities o something more dangerous than Katherine Peirce or even Klaus Mikaelson going after them. Knowing that Klaus and his siblings were in town and preparing for a ball, Damon thought he would ask them.

The next day was tenser than the day before, they all knew something was coming and that the Mikelsons knew nothing of it which put everyone on edge. Elena, being the danger magnet, was never left alone. Bonnie was putting protection spells on everything and everyone, wanting her friends and family safe. Stephan stayed with Elena. Damon just wanted to drink and have sex with anything with two legs and a vagina. Everyone else were planning what they were wearing to the ball or staying with each other to stay safe, even if this meant sleeping at the boarding house. Nobody seeing the woman hiding in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm not actually sure if anyone reads this but its something that's been playing on my mind for months. I'm currently completing my A-levels and failing because I', constantly confused, I'm also applying for universities next week so I'm scared shitless incase no one wants me. I don't know why I'm telling you all this shit but no one in my family seem to care or support me on my decisions which is one of the reasons I'm mowing away for uni, it may seem pathetic but fuck it. Anyway I'm babbling on so ill just let you get on with it. I hope you all enjoy it and if my spelling or punctuation is bothering you then please let me know. please R &R. love leelee xxx**

* * *

Green, yellow and brown was all she could see. Hiding in the trees weren't exactly the best place to be when you're trying to spy on your brothers. But if you don't want to be caught, what can you do? Change your appearance? No thanks. Not seeing her brothers had actually helped her as she didn't feel the need to hide behind them anymore like she had when she was a child. She had become more mature, strong and independent. She could make her own friends and save others, like a super hero. Anna had always felt like she wanted to give more to the world, which she had done when she met the Cullen's.

The Cullen's are a family of cold ones. Don't get them confused with the original species. Cold ones are weaker than the original vampires, they can be pulled apart and set on fire to die, but only some come with "special gifts", their hearing weren't as good and their sight and speed didn't come anywhere near to the more superior race. Cold ones are a witch's failed experiment after trying to copy the original witches spell. The originals were more superior for many things; they could use compulsion at any given time. They could manipulate the weather to a certain extent and they could even shape shift into one animal of their choice and with that, amongst other things, made them superior.

The Cullen's themselves are manipulative pricks, trying to use anything and anyone to their advantage. Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale being excluded from that. Anna came across those two being manipulated by the pricks so she decided to take them under her wing. The family thought that they could manipulate those two into being mates with other people in the coven so that they had the protection from the god of war and his best friend on their side. Obviously Anna hated what the coven were doing to those two and decided to set them free, they decided to stay with her though out of loyalty and friendship. Those three are now a strong and proud family and loyal to a fault that one day it will get them killed. They have travelled the world together as siblings should, always protecting each other. Jasper and Rosalie are older than Anna in human ages, Jasper being 21, Rose 22 and Anna being 20.

Anna was reminiscing about those days where she first met her two best friends when she was knocked out of her thoughts by her phone ringing by the one and only Peter Whitlock, Jaspers annoying adoptive brother.

She glared at her phone before answering it, "What?"

"Well hello to you too, sweet cheeks." Laughed Peter down the phone, irritating Anna further.

She answered with a huff before responding with "why did you call Peter?"

"Cant I call so see how my old friends doing?"

"No" she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I wanted to call to inform you of my knower. It's been pinging for a while; I just thought you needed to know." He waited for a response and grumbles when he got nothing. "It involves your brothers"

"Do I need to know? Or is it something stupid like, oh, my brother dating Katherine's doppelganger? Because I believe it would've been nice to know before I got here Pete!" she said, her tone of voice getting louder the angrier she got.

Peter started with, "Well there's mor-" before he was cut off by the ring in his ear as Anna had put the phone down on him.

She sighed and looked around noticing that she was once again alone, looking into the lives of her brother's.

After a while she became bored and decided to call it a night, so she went to find the nearest motel which was owned by a lovely woman names Mrs Flowers. Mrs Flowers immediately knew what Anna was and still inviting her into her home before asking if she wanted anything. All Anna wanted was to know why and how this old woman had any clue to who she was.

Hesitatingly, Anna asked how Mrs Flowers knew who she was.

"I always know, my dear" was her reply, before smiling and taking herself off to bed, leaving Anna to dwell on her thoughts before she went off to bed also.

* * *

The next morning was something that amused Anna. Everyone had heard of the upcoming Mikaelson ball, which so happened to be tonight. Anna wanted to make an entrance, as per. She had to have all of the attention on her tonight. Knowing that her brothers will be there, she wanted to remind them that they actually had a sister. She was sure that they had forgotten about her, they did when Katherine was around. She mentally groaned realising that she had nothing to wear from this century to this ball that she so wanted to hide from, but she knew it was the best way to get everyone's attention, so she had no choice but to go shopping.

Looking through all of these dresses she realised that they all had one thing in common, they were slutty. She wanted to wear something classy but sexy. She wanted blood red.

A passing saleswoman caught her attention, "Can I help you miss?" the young woman asked. Anna looked her up and down, noting her cute taste in shoes before she replied.

"Hmm, I have this ball tonight and I want to look classy but sexy and I want to wear blood red" she scanned the room before setting her eyes back on the woman, Julie as her nameplate states, "do you have anything Julie?"

Julie's eyes brightened with excitement and hope before babbling on about the new stock they had just received that had this one beautiful red dress.

"It isn't quite blood red, but it's a dark red ball gown with long sleeves which are off the shoulder, a tight bodice and a princess like skirt that is full of lace and netting. The bottom of it has small butterflies on there and there's a hidden zip on the back which is convenient for getting in and out of." She looked Anna over before telling her to follow her, "The dress should fit you I think, but it's quite pricey, its £30,456 as its Vera Wang"

Anna narrowed her eyes at her before stating "money is no issue, I can pay for that and more. I'm sure ill like the dress, it sounds beautiful" she smiled at Julie.

They walked into the back hidden room for the newest collection before Julie pulled out this stunning dress.

"Your words had done it no justice, its perfect!" Anna squealed before feeling the fabric before asking to try it on.

The dress hugged her figure and made her skin seem like she was shining in the moonlight. Her dark hair contrasted with her skin and the dress matched with her dark rosy lips. She looked breathtaking.

"Wow"

"I know"

All of the other people in the room had stopped and started in her direction, mouths hanging open at the beautiful woman standing in front of them.

"She's beautiful!"

"What a creature"

"Perfect"

"How can she look that pretty?"

"She's a goddess!"

These were all things she could hear from the people around her before an older woman walked up to her. "My, my dear, you look beautiful. Can I ask something off you?" Anna looked confused. "Can you please have your hair down in curls, I'm a hair dresser you see and I think that your hair is too lovely to put up. Leave it down and you will be the belle of the ball" the woman giggled before resting a hand on the younger woman and walking away. Anna looked towards Julie.

"So what do you think?" she done a little twirl in the mirror.

"You're- what- how? I knew it would look pretty on you but it looks like it was made just for you!" she exclaimed before adding, "I think I have the perfect shoes to go with it! Hold on right there I'll be back, size 4?"

With a nod of the head Julie scurried of to fetch the shoes leaving Anna to stare at her reflection, in disbelief that the creature standing before her is actually herself.

Having left the shop with a new dress, shoes and even a purse, Anna went back to the motel she stayed at before talking a little nap before she had to get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

Waking up, showering and eating were all done and now all she had to do was get ready. The closer she got to the start of the ball, the more nervous she got. Actually she was an emotional cocktail, what if her brothers had forgotten her? What if they didn't want her? What if they were happy without her? Where would she go? She didn't know the answers to any of those but she didn't want to run anymore. She missed her brothers way too much, it hurt her.

Curling her hair and doing her makeup didn't take long and the ball had started half an hour ago, is this too early to be fashionably late? Well who the fuck knows? She was putting her dress on when she got a text. From Peter.

 _ **I know you want to be fashionably late so turn up at 9, everyone will be quieting down to listen to the speech, you'll have all the attention, Have fun**_ _ **love Pete and Char xxx**_

She smiled at the text knowing that Yoda (peter and his gift that he insists that he doesn't have as he "just knows shit") must know all about tonight. He phone pinged again signalling another text.

 _ **Also I forgot to tell you that there's a Bennett witch there, goes by the name of Bonnie. Best friends with your brother's girlfriend the doppelganger. Have fun but not too much fun, we will visit soon. Rode and jazz too. Miss you like crazy Anna banana xxxx**_

Anna felt for her friends, she really did, but sometimes she felt like she needed to do things on her own. Meeting her brothers for the first time in years has a strange feeling for Anna, she would love the support but she wanted to prove that she doesn't need anyone. She is her mother's daughter after all.

It was 8:41, she had 11 minutes to get to the ball where everyone was, but she couldn't help but think of if this could be a bad idea or not. She mustered up the courage to walk out of her bedroom door and down the stairs where Mrs Flowers met her.

She smiled with such joy at seeing her newest young friend all dressed up. She couldn't help but feel proud of the young woman for coming to do this on her own. Mrs Flowers could never have any children and even though they had only known Anna for a couple of days, she could already feel motherly towards the young girl. Anna barely remembers her mother, but she wishes that Mrs Flowers would step into that role of a caring mother figure and Anna needs a mother right now.

"Annie, you look beautiful" said the parental figure. Anna didn't let many people call her that. Mrs Flowers and her brothers were the only exception and that's because they were her family. "I want to wish you all the best for tonight and whatever happens you will always be welcome here." Mrs Flowers was very sincere towards Anna; she spoke her mind which was one of the things that Anna loved about her. Anna was tearing up, not knowing what the future will hold for her. Mrs Flowers looked at her with sympathy.

She opened her arms to the magical girl and whispered, "Come here dear!" before she engulfed her in one of her hugs, "are you ready to see them?" she whispered in Anna's ears.

Anna rested her head on the older woman's shoulders before whispering back "Never" letting go of her hold on the other woman and walking out to her car that was waiting.

She turned back as her driver had help the door open for her and said "Thank you, Mrs Flowers, for everything" and with that she got into the car, closing the door behind her and setting of towards the ball where she didn't know just how much her life will change.

 **If there's any suggestions you would like to give me or any ideas you'll like to see then please message me and ill see what I can do. thanks for reading xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for following and reading this story. I might do a few one shots on a Bella story or something, I'm not quite sure yet but I have this one crazy idea that I'll probably roll with soon. Anyway on with the story, don't forget to r &r. Thanks a million.**

Anna sat in her car focussing on her breathing; she was trying not to hyperventilate as she would actually like to cause a scene in front of the whole of Mystic Falls. After looking over herself one last time, she stepped out of the car and walked towards the Mikaelson home, well mansion she could say. She had no time to dwell on the fact that what she was about to do could either end her love for her brothers, or gain a whole new family. Anna had always wanted a big family, but it was up to her father to marry her off to her suitors, most were not pleasant men. She did grow to love a man by the named Jacob Black, in a friendly way. They were best friends and she always ran to him when her brothers ignored her for Katherine.

She was taking her first steps to the house when she heard the house quieten, getting ready for the speeches. It now or never, she thought. Taking a breath, she slammed the doors open and strutted inside the room full of people. She smirked as she heard the gasps and whispers around her. She stopped in the middle of the room scanning over the crowd, looking for her brothers.

All eyes were on her. She looked towards the stairs to see the Original family and smiled, nodding her respect before going on to ask, "Where are the Salvatore's?"

The male Mikaelsons frowned, all thinking why she was asking for those monstrosities.

"Who's asking?"

"Their sister!" she stated.

Everyone looked around in confusion, all coming up with the same thoughts – the Salvatore's don't have a sister.

Anna looked around the room before settling her eyes on Elena. "Where are the Salvatore brothers, Petrova?" she asked her, while stalking towards her like a predator seeking its prey.

"Annie?" she recognised that voice from her childhood, one of her brothers.

"Damon?" she turned around to see her elder brother, her emotions were full of love and adoration until she realised who she was talking to and then they twisted to anger and annoyance. She walked towards him and slapped him across the face before pulling him onto a hug. She had always missed her elder brother, her protector, but she was different from them and they knew it.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he whispered into her ear during their hug.

She groaned in annoyance before answering, "That was for you and Stephanie leaving me to deal with everything by myself!" she pulled back from the hug to look him in the eyes. "You left me to deal with everything on my own Damon, my brothers left me! Alone! Did you not see how bad I was after everything that happened? How you and Stephan left me for Katherine and then when she left you went missing too? You left me with father!" she looked at him one last time. Her eyes going watery but she refused to let the fall; after all, she was used to dealing with everything on her own.

Anna turned around nodding towards the Mikaelsons before she turned to look at her brother again, punching him in the face and walking off to the bar. Leaving everyone shocked due to the outcome of that reunion.

"What a reunion!"

"Fuck off Kol!" replied Damon to which Kol laughed humorously.

Kol turned to Klaus "I think I've just found my woman, Anna Salvatore!" he chuckled before replying "what a creature." He said before following Anna to the bar.

"What a creature indeed" mumbled Klaus eyes trained on the door Anna walked through.

Anna was sat at the bar when she felt a presence behind her, so she turned to see one of the Mikaelson men.

He sat beside her at the bar, looking her up and down "Kol Mikaelson, at your service beautiful." He spoke seductively to her.

She laughed, "Anna Salvatore, but you already knew that didn't you?"

Kol loved the way she smiled, she was mesmerising. "Want to play a game?" she said. She had this mischievous glint to her eyes and from that Kol knew. He was her partner in crime.

"Sure, partner in crime, what do we play?"

Anna laughed before explaining to Kol that she wanted to make her brother's life a misery, she wanted to make everything difficult for them so they devised a plan to do just that.

Firstly, all through the party, Damon's drinks would be full of vervain. It was one way to hurt him physically.

Secondly, they'd compel humans to walk into Damon and spill his drink everywhere. This annoyed Damon to no ends. Kol and Anna watched on tears of laughed running from their eyes.

They were moving on to stage three when they were caught by Elijah.

"And what do you two children think you're doing?" he asked, gripping both of them by an ear.

Kol grimaced and glared at his brother, prying at the fingers holding his ear. Anna, not liking the fact that he thinks he thinks he has power over her, had flipped the roles so she now gripped his ear.

"Dude!"

"Brother!"

Both Anna and Kol had said.

"We were pranking Damon! You want in?"Said Anna. Looking towards Kol, who was smirking at his evil partner in crime.

Elijah rolled his eyes and the duo and proceeded to lecture them about the politeness of guests to which he said "it's like having another little sister around who's exactly like you Kol!" which he laughed to. "I like you though Anna, you certainly know how to put a man in his place. I've seen Damon at the bar licking his wounds."

Anna and Kol laughed, they could picture him sitting there all curled up licking his hand like he was a cat. Once they had calmed down and Elijah had walked off, they wanted to do something fun and when Anna saw her brother sat at the bar she chose to go and party and get drunk with her new friend. Kol and Anna ran upstairs to his bedroom where they got dressed, Kol in a shirt and jeans and Anna in one of Kol's t-shirts and Rebekah's leggings. They wanted to go out unseen by both of their families so they snuck from his bedroom and snuck down the stairs before reaching the front door and opening it before they were caught.

"Where do you think you're going brother?" mocked Klaus.

"Just out" Kol answered vaguely.

"I hope you two aren't up to anything"

Anna smirked, "me? Never. I'm a little angel."

Klaus laughed, "Sure you are, I saw that little thing with your brother. Angel, you are not."

"Stop flirting with my date, brother!" said Kol. "C'mon darling, let's go!"

Anna turned towards the door with Kol and started walking before she turned back to Klaus and whispered "It was nice meeting you Niklaus"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, capturing him before turning to leave and catch up with Kol to go to a bar in the next town over.

Standing on top of the bar, singing and dancing there was Anna. Sat on a stool below, drinking his bourbon was Kol, together these two created fun chaos. Both completely drunk with Anna unable to walk and Kol laughing uncontrollably. Having the time of their lives, they ran the bar dry and having to leave to go to another. The Mikaelson ball had finished hours ago but both families, the Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's, were waiting for their siblings to come home. As the families were fed up of waiting, they teamed together to use a witch to cast a locator spell, both families knowing the trouble that they could get in together. The spell located them to a bar right outside of mystic falls, and with that they were off to find the drunks.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up with a hangover was not the best plan to have. Anna was lay next to Kol on the bars floor. After drinking it dry, they crashed on the floor waiting to be found the next morning by their families. Lay fully dressed, tangled together, the two woke up only to notice their families stood up waiting for them.

"What!?" exclaimed Anna, Waking Kol up in the process.

A hung-over Anna was something that wasn't needed. Normal Anna could be bitchy, this Anna is pure evil. She glared at her brothers, while they glared at Kol. Anna couldn't handle all the people in the room, so she stood up ready to leave, grabbing another bottle of vodka and bourbon, passed everyone and left. Kol followed her.

"C'mon darling, let's go back to my place and have a little nap." He whispered in her ear as he grabbed her into a hug from behind. A smirk stuck on his face.

Anna twisted in his arms, a responding grin on her face, "No funny business though sweetheart."

After a few weeks of her being home, Anna's emotional state was changing; she had gone from a loveable, humorous girl to a vicious, sarcastic beast. Nobody knew of the change in her, not even Kol, her new best friend.

Damon was the first to notice her change and had spoken to Stephan about it; she was worrying both brothers, the Scooby gang and even the Mikaelsons. They had all been keeping an eye on her until one day when they couldn't find her. The Salvatore brothers had woke up and had gone downstairs wanting to confront their sister about her attitude, but not knowing where she was they were at a loss. They had called everyone to help and everyone had searched everywhere. When everyone got to the boarding house for a check in they stopped to suggest strategy.

"Has anyone done a location spell?" asked Klaus, more worried and anxious than usual.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "of course Klaus, but she's got something blocking me, something powerful" she sighed, not knowing what to do to be helpful. Bonnie was now officially useless.

Stephan was thinking, this all had to be for something, she never done this until... he stopped. The date! September the 14th 1864.

"Damon!" he shouted, "the date!"

Damon checked his phone and his eyes softened as he realised. Oh.

Klaus looked at them angrily. "What's going on? Where is she?!" she shouted

Damon sat down on his favourite chair with a whisky tumbler in his hand. "She'll be at the cemetery" he whispered. "Leave her; she will come back in her own time. This is a horrible day for her."

Everyone got up to argue. "Leave it!" he shouted. "It's her story not mine, you are all better off at home. Leave!" he stormed off upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Klaus was the first to leave, racing to the cemetery looking for the person who has grown in his heart. As he was getting closer he could hear the whimper of a girl and the scent of alcohol. A hell of a lot of alcohol.

Klaus saw Anna at a grave stone. She was kneeling down holding it within her arms, whispering to it.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry I couldn't look after you. I love you with all of my heart and I always will. I'll never forgive him for taking you from me. You'll always be my baby." She was sobbing toward the grave.

Klaus didn't know what to do, so he ran towards her and took her into his arms where she wrapped her arms around him. The smell of Klaus had grounded her and due to him being with her she was able to calm down enough to stop crying. The alcohol she had drunk had made her emotions run wild and the calmness that surrounded Klaus made her tired. Until she fell asleep in his arms.

Klaus carried her back towards his house where he left her in his bed to sleep and left to tell his family about what had happened.

The bright light was shining through the curtains, waking Anna up from her deep slumber, dreaming of her past. Dreaming of a child, a tiny baby girl nestled into her sweaty arms. Dreaming of a man who took her baby from her. Her dreams turning into a nightmare as she watched as her husband beat her child to death while she was lay broken on the floor a few steps away. She never forgave herself for being weak. She never forgave herself for letting her husband having power over her. She never forgave herself for not running and keeping her baby alive.

She hated the man her father and brothers made her marry, and for that she disliked them too. Her husband was a horrible man, he was; a liar, a cheater and master manipulator. He was really abusive to his wife, nearly killing her multiple times due to his strength and each time Anna got back up and cared for him like a wife should.

Anna wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes before she realised that she was in an unrecognisable room. She looked around, swallowing up all the crimson and dark colours and the warmth of the room. Long drapes covering the windows but leaving a slit of light shining on Anna's face. The light made her uncomfortable so she shifted and let her eyes adjust. She had never seen this room before or seen anything like this. She threw the quilt off her legs and stood up from the bed, walking towards the window and pulling back the drapes. She knew that she was close to where she lives but not exactly sure where.

Anna was sat on the window ledge when there was a knock and the door.

"Come in!" she said.

The sister of Kol came in. Anna knew her to be Rebekah. Why was she here?

Rebekah had noticed the look of confusion on the girls face and stepped closer but slowly to show that she wasn't a threat.

"Hi Anna, I'm Rebekah, Kol's sister. Klaus brought you here last night after seeing you in the grave yard. I thought that you might need a friend, that's if you want me?"She whispered towards the end. So that's where she was, in the Mikaelson home. Anna decided that she could do with a friend and smiled towards the shy older girl.

"I could always do with a friend"

Rebekah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled while walking towards the window ledge where the girl was sitting and sat next to her.

Rebekah was worried about her new friend, "are you okay?" she didn't know what to expect but it definitely wasn't for Anna to burst out in tears in front of her and to be honest, neither did Anna. There was something about Rebekah that made Anna trust her completely, because of this Anna had told her everything.


End file.
